L'Alliance Du Mal
by Kenya Malfoy
Summary: Septième année de nos héros, une nouvelle débarque, au plus grand bonheur et malheur de certain. Voldemort détruit, le monde sorcier resteratil en paix bien longtemps? Nouvelle alliance, double jeu, trahison, flirt...Mystère et amour au rendezvous!Review!
1. Prologue

Et oui, pourquoi pas ue nouvelle fic, car l'ancienne est maintenant parti bien loin, supprimer depuis peu, alors j'me lance dans une nouvelle petite fic qui me trottais dans la tête depuis kelke peu, enfin le début, et puis plus on avancera plus on verra… je crois pas que la fic sera énorme, plus une mini fic si on veux! Alors la voici! Oh te la fic ne tien pas vraiment compte du tome 6, Dumbie est vivant dans ma fic ;p

Disclaimer :Aucun perso ne m'appartient mais j'ai tout les droits sur Tiffany ;p

Résumé : Septième année de nos héros, une nouvelle débarque, au plus grand bonheur et malheur de certain. Voldemort détruit, le monde sorcier restera-t-il en paix bien longtemps? D.M.!

Prologue :

Assise dans la clairière du manoir, dos contre un arbre, regardant au loin les gens fêter. Elle n'était pas enchantée par ce qui se déroulait. La musique lui parvenait discrètement à ses oreilles, peut lui importait. Les quelques invités finiraient tous l'un dans les bras des autres, elle ne le savait que trop bien et cela la dégoûtait. Aucunement, elle n'avait l'intention d'assister à tout cela, mais fuir n'aurait fait que confirmer les soupçons de sa mère.

Pourquoi son destin était-il déjà tracé? Elle qui n'avais jamais eu droit a une quelconque liberté dans ses choix. Son caractère explosif n'était d'aucune utilité conte son impitoyable mère. Non elle ne se faisais pas battre, non elle n'était pas mal traitée, au contraire, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulais. Riche dès son enfance, dotée dune beauté incomparable, personne ne se serais plaint de s'appeler Tiffany Jefferson. Enviée de tous, puissante sorcière…. Alors pourquoi est-elle accotée sur un arbre, loin des festivités habituelles des mariages sorciers? Deux mot : Magie Noire. Elle en avait assez vu. Le côté obscur ne l'attirait plus comme avant.

Laissez moi vous faire un petit récapitulatif des dix sept premières années de la vie de Miss Jefferson. Née d'une mère sorcière réputée et craint de plusieurs et d'un père moldu dont elle ne connu jamais le nom, elle fut dès sa naissance, douée pour les arts obscurs. À l'âge de 11 ans, elle fut convoitée par l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang, mais sa mère préféra l'envoyer à Crypthisk, école la plus réputée en Amérique du Nord. Sa formation fut complétée en cinq ans, à seize ans, sa mère et elle retournèrent s'installer dans leur manoir familial en Angleterre. Suite à ce déménagement, sa mère participa à la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Tiffany quand à elle, devait héberger les mangemort ou partisans du Lord noir blesser et devait faire de son mieux pour les soigner. Cependant, elle prit soin de pratiquer quelques sorts de son inventions sur ces supposé victimes. Elle tua les plus importants, ne voulant absolument pas la victoire du mal. Elle n'avais jamais supporter Voldemort et ne le craignait point. Ses idées lui donnaient la nausée, elle qui détestait les injustices et les préjugées envers les moldus. Bref, Tiffany était la lueur blanche dans le camps des méchants, celle dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence et qui vous fera payer plus tard.

Lorsque Harry Potter vainquit le Lord, sa mère en fut anéanti, elle qui avait investi toute sa vie auprès de son maître, ne savais plus ou se donner. Elle tenta de se suicider plusieurs fois, mais en vain. Sa fille ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle décida de fuir le manoir quelques temps. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la colère de sa mère. Elle décida alors d'inscrire sa fille pour un an de plus à une école dénommé Poudlard, qui offrait une septième année. Elle promit à sa fille qu'un jour, elles vengeront leur maître. Sa fille acquiesça, ne pouvant faire autrement, sa mère lui faisant dès lors, de moins en moins confiance pour ses projets d'avenir.

Il faut dire que l'amour mère fille ne régnait pas vraiment entre ces deux là. Laura ayant déjà dit à son défunt maître quelle n'hésiterais point à tuer sa fille si cette dernière s'écartait du droit chemin. Tiffany n'avait aucunement l'intention de mourir aussi jeune, elle cachait donc son jeu, non pas que sa mère lui faisait peur, mais elle préférait attendre le moment opportun. Son intuition lui disait de se taire, que plus tard, le moment viendra ou elle renversera sa mère et changera les plans du destin de plusieurs.

Bref, revenons en à ce mariage. Les invités étaient en train de jouer avec les putains offertes en cadeaux. Quel gâchis. Quel spectacle affreux. Des montres, ils étaient tous des êtres immondes pour faire de tels gestes. Le plus écoeurant, c'est quelle ne pouvais rien faire. Elle les entendait, les écoutait, les regardait, mais jamais elle ne participerait ou interviendrait.

Tiffany prit le petit bouquet de fleurs de sa mère et le lança au loin, très loin, le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le lac et s'enfonce profondément dans celui-ci et qu'il disparaisse de sa vision. Disparaître, comme elle aimerait en faire autant. Mais pour l'instant c'était impossible. Attendre, toujours attendre, elle en avait marre. Ce mariage allais changer tellement de choses, le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de se dérouler il y avait a peine quelques heures. Sa mère était désormais unie dans les liens du mariage. Dans quelle merde s'était-elle foutu, en fait nous avait-elle foutu. Tiffany voyait Laura faire couler le champagne et embrasser à pleine bouche son nouveau mari.

Le champagne… il coulait comme coulera le sang dans quelquestemps. Tiffany se retourna et vomit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Chancelante, elle se leva et entreprit de rentrer, mais avant une main lui empoigna l'épaule. Elle sursauta, mais se calma en voyant le visage du jeune homme à ses cotés. Il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils allèrent dans la petite cabane près de la forêt. Tous deux s'assirent et Tiffany se jeta dans les bras du blond, pleurant à son aise, ce dernier se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras et de la réconforter, même s'il avait autant envie de pleurer comme son amie.

-Je ne veux pas… non… dit moi que je rêve, dit moi… que tout cela est faux, dit Tiffany.

-Shutt, ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Tiff, ne l'oublie pas, nous sommes ensemble dans cette nouvelle situation maintenant, et nous allons nous en sortir, j'ai confiance, tenta-il de répondre, même s'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ses propres paroles.

-Que va-t-il arriver selon toi?

-Je n'en sais rien… mais dans deux jours nous serons en sécurité à Poudlard, tu vas rejoindre les Serpentard et nous serons ensemble tous les jours, et nous ferons un plan, Dumbledore m'aidera, il nous aidera, je lui ai parler de toi, et il veillera à ce que tout aille pour le mieux. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne laisserai personne te toucher, il faut encore quelque temps, quelques jours, semaines ou quelques mois et nous en auront fini de ce jeu, fini de tout cacher, fini de jouer les doubles faces.

-Je croyais que tout serait fini après la mort de Voldemort, dit Tiffany.

-Moi aussi, mais la vie en a décider autrement.

-Cette alliance peut détruire le bien, tu le sais autant que moi, pourquoi es-tu aussi calme, comment peut tu avoir confiance alors que ton père et ma mère risque de tout faire chambouler ce nouvel équilibre.

-J'ai confiance Tiff, nous sommes plus fort que ce que tu crois, tu as toujours vécu avec les forces du mal, tu sous-estime nos force Tiffany, le camps de Dumbledore est beaucoup plus puisant que tu ne le croit, Potter et sa bande ne se laisseront pas faire non plus, je les connais trop pour les sous-estimer. Cessons de penser à tout cela et essayer de profiter de nos derniers jours de vacances d'accord?

-Oui… Merci. Jure moi que tu seras toujours à mes côtés, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es beaucoup trop important pour moi.

-Je te le jure Tiffany, nous serons ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

-Merci Draco, je t'aime tu sais?

-Oui je sais, et tu sais que je t'aime autant Tiff.

Ils se sourirent et s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Non non, Tiff et Draco ne forme pas un couple, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus, je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'est que le prologue, la suite viendra sous peu j'espère, alors laisser moi vos commentaires et votre adresse pour que je vous répondent ;p

Prochain chapitre : Quelques explication, Poudlard et le retour de notre trio d'or!

Votre dévouée

o.O°Kenya Malfoy°O.o

xoxoxoxox 3


	2. Un Nouveau Départ

_Et me revoici pour un deuxième chapitre! Eh oui la semaine de relâche m'a inspirer on peut dire:P Bon bien pour ce chapitre… bah c'est un chapitre plutôt informatif… l'action devrait débuter d'ici 1 ou 2 chap. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter donc je vous laisse sur la suite…_

**Ah et un gros merci à _Kloona Jedusor_, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi pour me motiver! Et aussi à _Littlro_, pour les deux seuls reviews que j'ai reçu (…) mais bon je ne perds pas espoir et puis j'écris avant tout pour moi et quelques fidèles ;). Alors je dédie ce chapitre à ces deux revieweuses, merci beaucoup et euh… ENJOY!**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf ma petite Tiffany Jefferson et l'histoire appartient à ma petite tête!

**Un Nouveau Départ.**

Tiffany émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la cabane près de la forêt. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de se lever, un bras la retint. Elle sourit se remémorant que son petit Dray était à ses côtés.

Draco était de loin la personne qui était le plus proche d'elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. En fait ils étaient née la même date, dans le même hôpital sorcier et leurs familles se connaissaient déjà. Depuis, rien ne les sépara. Leurs enfances se ressemblaient énormément et ils partageaient tous leurs secrets. Plusieurs croyaient qu'ils formaient un couple. Tiff et Dray ne faisaient qu'en rire même si parfois ils se prêtèrent au jeu en se tenant la main, sous le regard attentif de quelques femelles jalouses et de certains mâles frustrés.

Tous deux étaient conscients de l'attention qu'ils pouvaient attirer. N'importe quelles filles qui se respectent ne pourraient faire autrement que de trouver Draco excessivement canon. Grand blond musclés aux airs de rebelles, il avais abandonné sont gel depuis quelques années, optant plutôt pour une pommade décoiffante qui faisait fureur auprès des demoiselles. Et de même pour les hommes qui n'ont aucune chance de résister au charme de Tiff. Avec ces cheveux blonds et ces grands yeux bleus, typique de la petite fille parfaite, sont corps mince et ses formes assez développées, elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Cependant si Draco se gonflait la tête, Tiff, elle, restait plutôt terre à terre, ne tenant pas compte des regards qu'elle attirait, au plus grand désespoir de Malfoy, qui aurait voulu qu'elle soit…hum… en fait qu'elle soit plus maligne, plus Serpentard. Hélas, il avait peur d'être séparé d'elle à Poudlard, eux qui avaient été ensemble toute leur vie. Chaque année, il devait se séparer de sa meilleure amie, même s'ils s'écrivaient à tous les jours, mais maintenant elle rentrerait à la même école et Draco espérait de tout son cœur que le choixpeau l'envoi dans sa maison.

Elle sentit son bras remuer sur son ventre.

-Bonjour mon ange, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Bonjour Dray, bien dormi?

-Comme à chaque fois que je dort avec toi, lui répondit-il en la chatouillant.

Elle rie et ils commencèrent à se chamailler avant de rentrer pour le déjeuner.

-Bonjour Père, Madame Jefferson, dit Draco d'une voix froide, dénudée de toute expression.

-Ah Draco, Tiffany! Où étiez-vous passé? Nous vous avons cherché ce matin, et les elfes nous ont dit que vous n'étiez pas dans le manoir.

-Nous avons passé la nuit à la belle étoile monsieur Malfoy, la lune était pleine et nous avions besoin d'étudier une nouvelle potion qui ne peut agir que sous une pleine lune, mentit Tiffany.

-Très bien alors, nous croyions que vous vouliez fuir notre mariage, répondit la mère de cette dernière en dévisageant sa fille.

Sur ce, les conversations cessèrent et les deux nouveaux mariés demandèrent qu'on apporte le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence. Draco et Tiff jetant de nombreux regards à leurs parents unis maintenant par cette alliance. Lorsque Lucius mit la main sur la cuisse de Laura, Draco tenta de ne pas s'étouffer de dégoût. Finalement, tous deux prétextèrent avoir quelques achats à faire au Chemin de Traverse, avant de sortir de tables.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme avec une glace à la main. Draco expliquait le fonctionnement de Poudlard à Tiff et il lui racontait les rumeurs du collège et les histoires des années précédentes. Malfoy était au courant de tout grâce au biais de Dumbledore. Seul Tiffany et le vieux directeur étaient au courant du statut de Dray. Espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, son rôle était des plus importants et des plus dangereux, au grand désespoir de Tiff.

Tiff se leva pour aller acheter deux autres glaces et c'est ce moment que choisit notre trio d'or pour débarquer dans le coin.

-Alors Malfoy, tes deux gorilles t'on laissé une certaine liberté on dirait bien.

-Étouffe-toi Weasley, sache pour ton information que je n'ai pas besoin de Crabbe et Goyle. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

-Et bien ça c'est nouveau, lui répondit Potter.

-Tu peux bien parler le balafré, toujours entouré de la belette et de la sang… et de la miss je-sais-tout qui suivent la moindre de tes traces, s'emporta Malfoy.

-Laissez-le les gars, dit Hermione légèrement perplexe. Elle avait remarqué que Draco ne l'insultait plus de Sang de Bourbe depuis l'an passé, mais pourquoi… elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lors de leur sixième année, les altercation avec Malfoy étaient plutôt rares, voir inexistantes.

-Depuis quand prends-tu sa défense Mione? Dit Weasley.

-Dray, il ne restait plus de glace chocolat-lime je t'ai… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dit Tiffany en trouvant Draco debout devant Potter, les poings serrés.

Tous avaient arrêté leur bavardage et regardait la nouvelle arrivante. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, Harry affichait une mine extrêmement surprise, Hermione paraissait encore plus perplexe et songeuse. Draco, lui, souriait.

-Rien Tiff, mais maintenant je peux te présenter ceux dont je t'ai tant parlé. Celui qui à l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau c'est Weasley… ferme ta bouche avant de baver partout la belette, à sa gauche le grand et honorable Harry Potter, le survivant et le tombeur de ces dames, et finalement, l'intello du groupe, Granger.

Tiffany lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Malfoy.

-Tu ne peux jamais te taire Draco? Je suis désolé pour lui, dit-elle à Ron, Harry et Hermione. Mon nom est Tiffany Jefferson, je rentrerai à votre collège cette année, et je ne tiens pas compte des commentaires déplacés de Draco à votre égard, ajouta-elle en regardant Malfoy d'un regard accusateur.

-Comment peut-on te faire confiance, tu es une amie de la fouine, dit Ron d'un ton douteux.

-Ron! Dit Hermione. Sois dont un peu poli et ouvert pour une fois! Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, contente de faire ta connaissance Tiffany, j'espère que tu rejoindra la maison des rouges et ors.

-Oh ça jamais! Elle ira à Serpentard, répondit Draco. Mais ai-je bien comprit… toi Granger, préfète-en-chef? J'aurais dû m'en douter que j'aurais à passer une année avec toi, va falloir t'habituer à ma présence je crois.

-De quoi parle tu Malfoy? Pourquoi devrais-je… Non… non c'est impossible, dit-elle en réalisant ce que voulais dire les paroles de Draco.

Malfoy la gratifia de son sourire typique. Hermione soupira.

-Trêve de bavardage, nous devons y allons, nous nous reverrons malheureusement demain dans le train cher belette et balafré, dit Draco.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Tiffany et les trois lions rirent. Draco leur lança un regard noir, Tiff y eu droit aussi.

-À demain, dit-elle en se retournant et en faisant une grimace dans le dos de Malfoy.

-À demain, leur répondit-ils en riant.

Draco la prit par la taille et l'emmena vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Elle est plutôt sympa, dit Harry.

-Oui, mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait avec la fouine, tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble? Que c'est sa petite copi…

-Non, coupa Hermione.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils.

-Et comment le sais-tu, rajouta Ron.

-Instinct de filles, répondit-elle en souriant. Ils sont vraiment proches, mais ne sont pas en couple, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Si tu le dit, dit Harry en haussant les épaules et en allant dans la direction opposé à celle de Dray et Tiff.

Hermione et Ron le suivirent. Demain sera un nouveau jour, une nouvelle année qui leur réservera pleins de surprises, ils le savaient déjà tous.

**_Et voilà_! Un nouveau chapitre de terminer! Je sais il y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment mais je peux seulement vous dire que ça va brasser rendu a Poudlard…**

**Prochain chapitre : Voyage dans le train, Répartition et Exploration de la salle des Préfet en Chef, **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse le soin de me rédiger maintenant une belle petite review pour me dire de continuer ;p**

_**A Bientôt!**_

**o.O°Kenya Malfoy°O.o**

**XoXoXoXoX**


End file.
